1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with Exemplary embodiments relate to a video recorder, and more particularly, to a video recorder into which a plurality of parts can be assembled without using screws.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the analog era, video cassette recorders (VCR) were popular as storage devices. Now, video recorders using hard disks are popular as storage devices of digital images. Unlike a VCR that stores an image signal on a magnetic tape, a video recorder records information on a hard disk and reproduces the information.
In the related art, a video recorder such as a digital video recorder (DVR) or a network video recorder (NVR) includes a plurality of electronic parts within a case. In addition, a front panel having input units (e.g., buttons) for manipulation by a user is located on a front side of the case, and a rear panel having connection units for connection with an external device is located on a rear side of the case.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate various assembly structures of video recorders of the related art. FIG. 3 illustrates a rear assembly structure of a video recorder of a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a switching mode power supply (SMPS) 1, an optical disk drive (ODD) 2, a hard disk drive (HDD) 3, a fan 4, etc. are installed within a case 5A. In addition, a main printed circuit board (PCB) M is installed in the case 5A. A front PCB F is installed on a front panel 7A, and a rear PCB R is installed on a rear panel 8A.
Referring to FIG. 2, various parts including an ODD 2 and an HDD 3 are installed in a space formed by a case 5B and a front panel 7B and a rear panel 8B which are respectively located on a front side and a rear side of the case 5B.
Here, the ODD 2 and the HDD 3, which are storage devices, are coupled to a bracket 6 by screws S.
Referring to FIG. 3, a rear PCB R is installed inside a rear panel 8. The rear PCB and the rear panel 8 are coupled to each other using two or more screws S.
If screws S are used to assemble parts together, when a video recorder is required to be assembled or disassembled by a production line assembler or a user, different types of tools (e.g., drivers) are needed according to the type or size of the screws S. In addition, assembling parts using screws S increases assembly time and creates a possibility that fixing parts such as the screws S will be lost.
That is, fixing parts using screws S requires tools such as drivers, thus reducing work convenience. In addition, since the time to couple the parts using the screws S is required, work efficiency is reduced. Therefore, fixing the parts using the screws S is not desirable in terms of productivity.
Accordingly, it is required to develop a method of coupling each removable part to a video recorder without using screws.